This disclosure relates generally to a person-support apparatus. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a lighting system for assisting a person supported on the person-support apparatus.
A person supported on a person-support apparatus may exit the person-support apparatus occasionally while unsupervised. After exiting the person-support apparatus, the person may bump into equipment and/or fall while moving about the room, which may result in injury to the person and/or damage to the equipment. Incidences of people injuring themselves and/or damaging equipment upon exiting the person-support apparatus may increase in low light or dark conditions. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.